Nightmares
by thekinglystar
Summary: Remus Lupin has always suffered from severe nightmares when it's close to the full moon. They always involve him killing someone, most of the time someone he cares deeply about. After the incident with Snape his nightmares become worse.


Written for the School of Prompts: K3 _―_ Use your word (lifeless) in a drabble/oneshot of at least 500 words.

* * *

 _He was running through the Forbidden Forest when he smelled something ― no someone. He came to a halt and turned around charging off in the direction of the scent. He exited the forest and saw a tall, dark haired, young man standing in the clearing near the Whomping Willow. He heard the young man shout something but was unable to distinguish what it was. The werewolf charge towards the young man attacking and essentially killing him. Moments later the werewolf shifted back into the form of a young man. He smelled blood an started to look over himself for injuries. He then noticed the blood on his hands and looked down gulping. He finally saw the person his werewolf form/persona had killed. In front of him laid the lifeless body of Sirius Black._

Thirteen year old Remus Lupin was shaken awake from his nightmare. He blinked a couple times and sat up. He looked around taking a moment to recognize his surroundings as the dorm he shared with his best friends. He was still shaken up from the nightmare. When he saw Sirius sitting on the edge of the bed he threw his arms around him hugging him tightly not believing the other boy was actually there until he touched him. "I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry," he apologized crying into the pureblood's shoulder.

Sirius hugged him back and rubbed circles on the back reassuringly. He had a pretty good idea what had happened in the nightmare, this wasn't the first time Remus had a nightmare like this or woken up crying and apologizing. "It's okay, Remus. It was just a dream," he murmured. He continued to hug the young werewolf until he relaxed and was no longer crying. "Scoot over," Sirius mumbled joining Remus in the bed.

Sirius and Remus sharing a bed had become a semi-normal thing. Remus tended to have severe nightmares the week leading up to the full moon and a few days after. James or Sirius ― Peter was too deep a sleeper and of no real use ― would keep an eye on Remus and wake him up an comfort him. The two were supposed to switch off every other night but more often than not it was Sirius keeping an eye on him ― not that James complained he would rather have a full night's rest than not. This pattern continued for the next three years until the incident with Snape occurred.

Since Remus found out what happened he had been ignoring Sirius and having much more vivid nightmares where he killed both Snape and James nearly every night. James had not had a good night's sleep in nearly two weeks ― actually Peter was the only one in the dorm who had. Remus could not sleep because of the nightmares and Sirius because of the guilt.

Remus was thrashing about on the bed crying out in the middle of the night. James had passed out from sheer exhaustion in a chair next to Remus' bed. Sirius opened the curtains surrounding his bed and stuck his head out to find James asleep and Remus having yet another nightmare. He sighed, got out of his warm bed, and padded over to Remus' gently waking him. "Remus, Remus, wake up," he begged hoping Remus would not snap at him when he woke up.

Remus woke up, blinked, sat up, and looked around figuring out where he was and what happened. When he noticed the canine animagus he glared at him. "What are _you_ doing here, _Black_?" he asked crossing his arms.

"I live here, Remus, in case you have forgotten," Sirius responded. "James fell asleep and I thought you would prefer to be woken up than continue to be tormented but perhaps I was mistaken." He walked away from Remus' bed and crossed the room back over to his own bed.

Remus sighed feeling guilty for snapping at Sirius like that. He was still mad at Sirius for nearly getting both Snape and James killed but he knew he felt guilty for what he did. "Sirius," he called out pulling on a loose string on his blanket. "Come back."

Sirius turned around hesitantly returning to Remus' bed. "What do you want?" he asked not happy that Remus had snapped at him moments ago.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have yelled at you like that. You were just trying to help. Thank you for waking me up," he apologized reaching out and taking Sirius' hand.

"I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have told Snape how to get into the Whomping Willow. I was upset and wasn't thinking. I regretted it the moment I told him," Sirius apologized tearing up a bit.

Remus sighed, smiling softly, and pulled him into a hug. "It's okay, Padfoot. I forgive you. ...Would you um stay with me tonight?" he asked nervously biting his lip. "I just... it kind of helps me. I don't have nightmares as much when you're here."

Sirius nodded and joined Remus on the bed. "Of course, Moony," he nodded smiling unbelievably happy that he and his best friend had made up. After that night the nightmares regarding Snape and _that_ night stopped.


End file.
